


Two Ace Pilots Sitting In A Tree...

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, but i really just wanted to write something before that writers block set back in, if you don't want to read because of that then it's ok seriously, it always looks longer on tumblr, it's asexual poe and it's asexual reader, sorry it's a bit short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You like Poe. He likes you. Simple, right? Wrong. Everyone expects Poe to be this sex god and everyone expects you to go with it now you’re in a relationship but neither of you are about that life. Though you may not of mentioned that to each other.





	Two Ace Pilots Sitting In A Tree...

**Author's Note:**

> It’s asexual awareness week! Be aware of your local asexual. Poe is a good boy who doesn’t do the devils tango -my official opinion 2019. Female pronouns because that’s what I use but I tried not to use them a lot. I had to google star wars species that was a trip.

You and Poe had been dating for a month and Poe deemed this worthy of celebration.

It had taken you both long enough to admit your feelings to each other which Poe had almost deemed worthy of celebration. You spent the evening curled up on the sofa watching movies and eating snacks and you had been nervous all night that Poe was going to make a move on you. Fortunately he is nothing but a gentleman and didn’t even try to kiss you. When you left to go to your room Poe did shake your hand and avoided eye contact so maybe he was nervous as you were in that moment.

It was very weird but very adorable.

From as far back as you could remember, you knew were different from other people around you and that knowledge made it one less thing to stress about in life. You had some much going on in your life trying to figure out who you are romantically and/or sexually would be even more of a hassle.

Even though you were knew who you were it didn’t mean you told everyone but you really should tell the person you were dating. Especially when that other person was planning a celebration that may or may not come with some expectations.

—————————————————————————————– 

“What do I do, Rey?”

“Sit down for starters.”

Poe had been pacing around his room for the past thirty minutes worried out his mind. He had asked Rey for his help regarding this celebration idea he had come up with. It was supposed to be just a small dinner and somewhere private to hang out without any interruptions from people. Watch the latest shows on the holonet or just cuddle but recently Poe had gotten it into his head that you may expect things from Poe that he wouldn’t be able to give you. He’d noticed you held his hand a lot more recently and this may been a sign to him of what you wanted.

Rey was the only other person in the Resistance that he knew of was asexual like him. The rest of Poe’s squadron knew about him but they were all different in their own way. Most people on the base expected Poe to be some kind of lothario simply because he was outgoing and flirty but that wasn’t him. It would never be him. At least he could make constant ace pilot jokes.

Poe slumped down on the nearest chair and frowned. He really liked you, you were the first person he had ever felt any romantic attraction to you and when you confessed your feelings to him Poe felt like he was on cloud nine. Now he was slowly coming down from that cloud the more he thought about the future of the relationship.

“You need to tell her the truth, that’s what you have to do.”

“Can’t I just keep living in this moment where I don’t have to say or do anything?” Poe asked.

“You can’t lead Y/N on like this it’s not fair. You need to be upfront and tell her how you feel or how you don’t.”

“How did you tell Finn?”

“It was a mess.”

Poe got up out of his chair and started pacing again.

“That’s only because Finn and I never knew about relationships and different types of attractions, you and Y/N have an advantage over that. Besides you don’t think she’d be cruel to you, would you?”

Poe sighed. No you wouldn’t. You weren’t that type of person.

“Tell her, Poe.” Rey said and she left his room leaving Poe to his thoughts.

—————————————————————————————– 

You had been looking for Poe for most of the day but you couldn’t find him. You had asked around but nobody had seen him at all so you headed towards his room. When you reached the room you knocked on the door and you heard a loud crash coming from inside.

“Poe? Is that you?”

You heard more crashing and loud cursing before the door opened to reveal a dishevelled Poe.

“Heeeyyyyy.”

“Is everything ok in there?” You tried to peer around Poe to look inside but he kept blocking your view.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I just heard some crashing noises and a lot of swearing.”

“Everything’s fine.” Poe said as he tried to unsuccessfully move a piece of his hair out of his eyes.

“Why are you wearing oven mitts?” You moved the piece of hair out of the way but it didn’t want to stay still. “Poe, please don’t bake or cook something. You’re a terrible chef.”

“Hmmm? No of course not I’m just wearing these for piloting.”

You could see Poe was nervous and it even looked like he was sweating. You decided to leave him alone for now. You still had to get him a gift even though you knew you didn’t have to.

“I’ll see you later Poe.”

“Sure.” You heard the door shut behind you and then another loud crash. You smiled to yourself and headed towards wherever Rey was hanging out.

—————————————————————————————– 

Now it was Poe’s turn to stand outside your door. He hadn’t meant to avoid you all day but between worrying about how to tell you how he really feels and making something for the one month anniversary he hadn’t had time to see you. Except when you saw him at his door.

Before he could knock on your door it opened and you stood there in surprise.

“Poe? I thought we were meeting in the cafeteria.”

“May I come in?”

You moved to let him past and he hurried in. You checked the corridor to see if anyone had followed but you didn’t see anyone and you shut the door.

Poe had sat down in a chair and was drinking some water which he must of gotten out your mini fridge. Since you and Poe were both commanders of a squadron you each got your own room and these rooms came with a mini fridge, of which you were thankful for.

“We need to talk.” You and Poe said at the same time.

“You go first.” You both said.

“I need to go first before you say anything. Oh I got you something.” Poe patted down his jacket before finally pulling out a card.

“Get well soon?” You asked as you opened it.

“I didn’t...I mean....There weren’t a lot of choices. It was either this or a condolences for the death of a loved one.”

You opened the card to find a semi-decent drawing of you, Poe, BB-8 and his x-wing. The get well soon part had been scribbled out and in it’s place it said happy one month anniversary. You couldn’t help but grin and looked up at Poe to see him grinning as well.

“This is really sweet. I feel bad because I didn’t get you anything.” You said.

“Don’t be. You’re the only gift I need.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to use that excuse every time.”

Poe smiled at the idea of future anniversaries with you. He hoped there would be many but it all depended on how this next conversation went with you.

“Happy one month anniversary from your favourite ace pilot.”

Poe winced at the bad pun he had made.

“I thought I was the ace pilot.” You said.

This might be the perfect time to tell Poe the truth about your feelings but exactly how you were going to go from ace pilot you weren’t sure.

“No, I’m the ace pilot.” He replied.

“No, _I’m _the ace pilot.”

“No, I’m the _ace_ pilot.”

“No, _I’m _the _ace_ pilot.” 

“No, I’m the asexual pilot that’s me I am the pilot who is ace...xual I’m....” Poe said loudly before trailing off.

You were stunned into silence. You thought you were the one who was going to come out but it turned out you were wrong.

“I’m sorry.” He said breaking the silence.

“Why are you sorry? Don’t be you have nothing to be sorry for. I guess you were right, you are the ace pilot.” You shot him a smile and he smiled back, although he didn’t seem to be happy. 

“Still makes me an ace pilot.” You continued.

“It does?”

“That’s me the ace pilot.”

“I feel like this is taking the moment away.”

You sat across from Poe and looked at him.”

“From one ace pilot to another ace pilot, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I didn’t want to ruin anything. I really like you and I really like holding hands with you. I would like to share a bed with you eventually but only just for sleeping and not anything more.”

“You could never ruin it for me. I really like you too.”

Poe cheered up immensely after hearing this. Nothing had changed between you both and the air felt a little bit more cleared.

“I hope you know I am an ace pilot as well.”

“I know I’ve seen you fly, I can admit you are pretty good.” Poe chuckled.

“Please let’s not go through this again. Poe, I am also an ace pilot. Like you.”

He stared at you confused before the realisation hit in.”

“You....?”

“Yes.”

“Me?”

“Yep.”

Poe started laughing and stood up to hug you. His hug was a bit too tight and you had to remind him you needed to breathe. He loosened his hold on you but didn’t let go, content to just hold each other in this moment.

“There’s a reason why my ships colours are purple and black.”

“I thought you were just copying me.”

“Yeah you’re a real trendsetter.” You stepped back out of the hug but you didn’t let go of Poe completely.

“We still have our anniversary to celebrate.”

“Poe.” You groaned.

“I found this holovid of the Rebellion.”

“Wow you sure know how to romance someone, don’t you?”

“It’s a fictionalised version of it because the people making this thing weren’t allowed to use the faces so they got other people in to do it. Almost everyone is a droid, except for the actual droids are played by wookies.”

“I don’t know...”

“Leia and Luke are played by Kaminoan’s but Han is played by a gungan.

“Oh my god why didn’t you lead with that.”

You and Poe got all the refreshments you needed and curled up in bed together.

The vid had gotten to the moment where Leia was negotiating with Jabba the Hutt before-

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> but who said I love you???????????? Who knows?????????????????


End file.
